


Stay forever

by JustePhi



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Fic de Noël déprimante i guess, Inspired by Music, Leave Fast by Sam Fender, Parent Alec Hardy, Songfic, alec s'incruste chez Ellie pour Noël, featuring une dinde, post saison 2, tom a besoin d'un psy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Six mois après le procès de Joe Miller, Alec Hardy revenait pour la première fois à Broadchurch.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy & Tom Miller
Kudos: 5





	Stay forever

**Author's Note:**

> A ma décharge, ça devait être une songfic toute calme, sur une chanson qui parle des petites villes en Angleterre où tout le monde se connaît et dont il est difficile de partir etc. et au final c'est devenu très déprimant malgré moi (en même temps : c'est Broadchurch.) Bonne lecture quand même, je suppose ?

> « I hate the air. I hate the sand. I hate the stupid people. I hate the way they work.  
> I hate their bloody smiley bloody faces. I hate the never-ending sky! »

_Dark grey vistas of this weathered place  
The blue star on The Nautilus_

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il fichait ici.

A peine avait-il claqué la portière du taxi que le vent de mer avait fait voler sa cravate grise dans son visage, soulevé ses cheveux déjà en bataille, ramené l’odeur si familière du sel et de l’ennui le plus profond. Une odeur de mort qui ne s’avouait pas à elle-même, un peu comme dans les hôpitaux. Par association d’idées, il porta une main à son cœur.

Six mois après le procès de Joe Miller, Alec Hardy revenait pour la première fois à Broadchurch.

La peinture des bateaux échoués sur la plage était toujours aussi écaillée, les falaises toujours aussi imposantes, mais les rues avaient changé. Elles étaient encore plus vides qu’autrefois, car on était en été la dernière fois qu’Alec était venu. En pleine période touristique, avec des jours qui duraient plus longtemps. Un 24 décembre, plus personne ne sortait dans les rues, et les boutiques étaient toutes fermées. Seul, un bar du centre-ville laissait échapper sa chaleur.

Alec soupira et se mit en marche.

_The old boys like chimneys  
Mass of filth and rubbish outside the houses  
And broken fridges and torn up sofas_

Il mit un temps fou à chercher la rue qu’on lui avait indiquée avant de se rendre compte, au bout de trente minutes à tourner en rond, qu’il avait mal orthographié le nom de la rue en question. C’est donc passablement énervé qu’il sonna à la porte.

« Miller.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir en si grande forme. »

Ellie n’avait pas perdu une once de son sarcasme. Alec renifla en s’essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson « _Welcome !_ » et lui tendit une boule de gui démesurément grande. Son ex-collègue lui renvoya un regard à la fois blasé et teinté de panique, et il voulut s’excuser :

« Je trouvais que c’était bizarre, de ramener des fleurs pour Noël.

\- Et ceci est la normalité même, je suppose. Répliqua Ellie, le visage caché derrière le gui.

\- Je peux repartir, si c’est vraiment trop...vous savez.

\- Non, restez. Lucy a annulé à la dernière minute et je ne veux pas être seule avec les enfants. »

A peine disait-celle cela que son fils Tom faisait irruption dans le couloir, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Il salua Hardy d’un signe de tête. Il avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois, et ce n’était pas seulement un changement physique. Quelque chose dans le regard.

Ellie posa la plante sur la table de l’entrée et frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire forcé.

« Bon ! Passons au salon, d’accord ? »

_The boy racers, tearing down the beehive road  
Leading out to coastlines where kids freeze their lungs  
And run amongst the rolling dunes,  
Away from everyone_

Alec faisait mentalement une étude comparative poussée entre l’ambiance plombée qui régnait chez les Miller, et l’idée de passer Noël seul chez lui avec une bière et un vieux film d’horreur des années soixante-dix, lorsque Ellie amena la dinde gigantesque au milieu de la table. Tom eut un sursaut de joie face à la quantité de viande, tandis que le détective écarquillait les yeux de panique.

« Seigneur. C’est pour, quoi, douze personnes ?

\- Je vous l’ai dit. Ma sœur devait venir avec Olly, et son nouveau copain, et ils ont annulé. »

Si elle était contrariée, elle le cachait bien. Il était impossible de savoir si elle jouait la comédie, ou si elle était vraiment ravie d’avoir été plantée par sa propre sœur le soir de Noël. Elle découpa la dinde avec une précision chirurgicale terrifiante, sans cesser de discuter.

« Où est votre femme, Tess ? Et Daisy ? Je pensais que vous passeriez les fêtes ensemble. »

Alec baissa les yeux et fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux : éluder la question.

« Il vaut mieux pas. »

Tess avait défendu son ex-mari de les rejoindre pour les fêtes, pressentant que sa présence aurait signifié bien plus qu’une simple soirée. Comme une autorisation tacite à vivre tous ensemble comme avant. Daisy n’avait pas bronché, probablement parce que Daisy avait seize ans et s’en fichait pas mal. Son ex-femme était allée jusqu’à prendre deux billets en classe économique pour l’Irlande pour y passer Noël, là où elle était sûre qu’Alec ne les rejoindrait pas. C’est pour ton bien, Alec. Tu dois nous laisser faire notre vie de notre côté, _Alec_.

 _Screw that_. Il n’avait pas besoin d’elles. Il était bien mieux chez Ellie, à cette soirée de Noël déprimante, où même la dinde rôtie semblait passer un meilleur moment que les invités. Son amie finit de servir tout le monde et se rassit, l’air surprise.

« Ah, bon. Je pensais…vous savez, c’est Noël, ça se passe plutôt en fam- »

Elle se coupa dans sa phrase, et le sourire forcé qui ne l’avait pas quittée depuis le début de la soirée se figea. _En famille_. Tous les regards convergèrent lentement vers la place vide de Joe. Même Fred, devenu bien trop grand pour sa chaise bébé, garda un silence religieux. Tom se leva et jeta sa serviette sur la table avant de s’enfuir à l’étage.

_Oh, leave fast or stay forever  
An old man told me to leave fast,  
_ _Or stay forever._

Alec trouva le garçon dans sa chambre d’enfant, assis à même le sol, adossé au montant du lit. Le détective prit le soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte, et s’assit à son côté en retenant une grimace de douleur. Il n’y avait qu’un ado pour trouver cette position confortable.

« Tu…tu n’as pas l’air content de fêter Noël, eh ?

\- C’est le premier sans mon père. »

Alec hocha pauvrement la tête. Il pensa que Daisy avait aussi connu un premier réveillon sans lui. Et puis elle s’était habituée. Lui, jamais. Et Dieu sait qu’il n’avait jamais apprécié les fêtes.

« Je m’en fous de lui. Reprit Tom. Je veux ma maison. Celle d’avant. Comme c’était, avant. »

La nouvelle maison des Miller était beaucoup plus petite, moins coquette, moins bien isolée. Il y avait quelques fissures dans les murs, par lesquelles le vent s’infiltrait en sifflant, et le bois de l’escalier craquait. Avec un seul salaire et deux garçons, c’était plus difficile. Tom n’avait presque pas décoré sa chambre. Un ado qui ne s’était pas trouvé. Ou qui déprimait. Ou les deux.

« Tu sais, au final, une maison c’est juste… une maison. »

L’adolescent sembla consterné par cette réponse. Le détective se maudit intérieurement pour sa maladresse chronique. Le regard fixé sur le plancher du salon, il essaya de rattraper le coup.

« Je veux dire que ta maison ne va pas te manquer pour toujours. Toi aussi, tu voudras partir d’ici, quand tu seras plus grand.

\- Je veux pas quitter ma mère. Elle a besoin de moi.

\- Ta mère a besoin que tu sois heureux. Où que tu sois. »

Broadchurch était une ville parfaite pour faire pénitence, ou peut-être quelques promenades sur la plage. Ce n’était pas un endroit de rêve pour des adolescents. Surtout quand toute la ville lui rappelait le drame familial survenu il y a quelques mois. Toute cette tristesse continuait de coller aux murs. Tom lui glissa un regard par en-dessous, l’air de dire qu’Alec était mal placé pour lui parler de bonheur. Hardy grogna.

« C’est bon. Dit-il. J’ai entendu. »

_Poor souls sleeping on shop front doors  
Being turfed off by the council  
Forgotten by our government  
A selfish little baby  
With no responsibility  
Watching people die in the cold_

_  
_Restée au salon avec Fred, Ellie, les coudes plantés sur la table, se passait les mains sur le visage. Alec la trouva en train de contempler la dinde découpée et la bouteille de vin à moitié vide d’un œil morne. En l’entendant redescendre les escaliers, elle releva la tête.

« Comment il va ? Comment va Tom ?

\- Pas trop mal, répondit Alec qui n’en avait aucune idée. Je ne pensais pas jouer les thérapeutes ce soir, mais il va s’en sortir.

\- Vous n’êtes pas venu jusqu’ici pour vous plaindre, ce serait le comble. »

Il hocha la tête d’un air entendu, comme pour dire _je sais, c’est un don_. Elle déployait des efforts démesurés pour faire tenir sa famille debout mais, passé un certain point, il devenait impossible de faire comme si tout allait bien. Le détective eut une pensée fugace pour les Latimer, et tout ce que cette ville avait traversé. Tout ce que la mer avait emporté.

Il se rassit en face d’elle et resservit deux verres de vin.

« Joyeux Noël, Miller. »

_Oh, leave fast or stay forever_  
An old man told me to leave fast,  
 _Or stay forever_


End file.
